


Babysitting 101

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro has no idea what he's getting into with these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting 101

“Thank you so much, Shiro!” Trisha smiled at the young man as she hovered at the door. “You will be alright, won’t you?”

Shiro nodded, giving her a genuine smile in return. “Of course, Mrs. Elric.” He wasn’t sure why she was so concerned. From what he had seen of her two sons Ed and Al so far, they were absolute angels.

“Alright. I’ll be back later tonight!” 

The door clicked shut in a rather ominous fashion. Hm. That was odd. “Right!” Shiro started, turning to face his two charges. “What do you guys want to-”

He stopped short. They were gone.

He cursed under his breath, looking around. They weren’t in the kitchen. They weren’t in the living room. Where did they _go_ in less than a minute? _Why_ did they go?

“Ed? Al?” Shiro called, starting to walk through the house, scanning every inch he could. Not in the dining room…

He started up the stairs, wary. The boys had seemed good. But if they vanished so quickly like this… then who knew what they would be getting up to? “Boys? I’m coming up…” 

Shiro had only a split second to regret that announcement before the yelling of a small child made him tense. Both of the boys were standing at the top of the staircase, and with a cry, Ed launched himself at Shiro. The man swore, clinging to railing with one hand and catching Ed with the other. Unfortunately, the moment that Ed was safely in his arms, Al mimicked his brother and threw himself down as well.

He cursed again, thankful the boys didn’t know the language, and managed to catch Al with his automail arm, staggering a few steps down but not falling. “What was that for?”

They giggled, Ed’s grin seeming downright demonic. “Just playing~.” He slapped Shiro’s chest. “Now tag! You’re it!” Both children squirmed, and without thinking, the young man set them down. They took off like bullets, and he stared for a moment, before belatedly stumbling after them.

“Hey, no running in the house-!”

Ed cackled, turning around the corner. “We’re playing tag! You gotta catch us first!”

Al zipped right by his legs, and Shiro tried to grab him - he was too slow, though, not anticipating this from a pair of KIDS, and he tried not to curse again. “Sorry, Mr. Shiro!” Al apologized, but he kept running.

Jesus Christ.

* * *

It was almost an hour later that Shiro finally gave up, collapsing on the sofa. He would just… have to apologize to Mrs. Elric for any destruction they caused. The young man hadn’t found any yet, but with the amount of noise they were making, the running every time he so much as approached them…

Yeah, he would be genuinely surprised if there wasn’t something broken somewhere.

Exhausted and hot, the man shrugged off his jacket, leaning back and letting his eyes fall shut. He could probably fall asleep right here and right now, but that would look awful for when Trisha finally came back.

The padding of soft feet towards him caught his ear, but Shiro didn’t move. He didn’t care if they jumped on him anymore (it meant he knew where they WERE), and if he tried to grab them, they fled.

Instead of any of the pranks he was anticipating, though, he heard a gasp and an impact on the sofa next to him. Shiro opened his eyes, only to see Al perched next to him, eyes fixed on his now-revealed automail arm. “You have automail?” the boy asked, eyes shining bright.

An idea occurred to him.

Shiro smiled. “I do. Do you want to hear the story of how I got it?” Al’s eyes lit up even further, and he eagerly nodded. “Your brother’s got to be here, though. It’s long, and I only want to tell it once.”

Without tearing his eyes away from Shiro’s arm, Al hollered at the top of his longs. “Ed! Shiro’s gonna tell us a story!”

A thud and a crash was the answer from upstairs, and the young man winced, before Ed came running pell-mell down the stairs. He flopped right on Shiro’s other side, with cheeks flushed and an eager glint to his eyes. “What kinda story?”

Al beamed at him. “How he got his automail!”

Ed’s mouth dropped open. “No way! How? How?”

Shiro couldn’t resist: he chuckled. “Settle down, settle down.” He leaned forward, holding his arm in front of them so they both could see it. “I used to be a soldier. When I was on a mission a few years ago, my squad was attacked. Most died, but me and two others - two friends of mine - were captured…”

* * *

Trisha was late. She was absolutely late coming back, and she had already resolved to tip Shiro an extra ten dollars for it. Finding someone who was willing to watch Ed and Al was… a nightmare, to say the least. Most had no idea what they were getting into, and that’s WHY they took the job.

Shiro fell into that category, and she felt very bad for the young man. (Not bad enough to tell him he couldn’t have it, because she needed someone to watch them and she DID pay well, but she still felt bad.)

The lights were all on when she came home, and she opened the door quietly. It was silent. Did… did Shiro manage to get them to bed…?

Trisha was exceedingly impressed. She could count on her fingers the amount of babysitters that had managed that. “Shiro..?” She called into the house quietly. There was no answer.

Huh. Was he still upstairs with the boys? Resolving to be as quiet as possible, Trisha tiptoed through the kitchen and into the living room to hang her coat on the hook. Only to stop short as she turned, catching sight of the sofa.

Shiro was asleep, completely passed out, poor thing. Sprawled on top of him were both of her boys. Al was curled up on his chest, face buried in Shiro’s shirt, and Ed was sprawled out over Shiro’s legs. That was… that was…

Trisha did what any responsible parent would do. She went to get her camera.


End file.
